Reflexos Precisos
by Asrail
Summary: INCEST. Duas tintas num único tom. HikaruKaoru


**N/A: **essa é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Ouran High School Host Club (claro que é, afinal, você conheceu o anime não faz nem uma semana!), mas gostei tanto do tema dos irmãos Hitachiin que tive que fazer alguma coisa com isso. LOL espero que gostem!

* * *

**Reflexos Precisos  
**por Kimberly Desiree

**x**

_Quanto mais próximo do próprio corpo,_

_mais suplementar o espelho se torna,_

_e a imagem falsa já não é mais outra imagem,_

_mas parte de si mesmo – sempre próxima,_

_Nunca verdadeira._

**x**

"Hikaru?"

Kaoru entreabriu os olhos, que buscaram os outros, iguais aos seus. Hikaru estava sentado na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, pensativamente, e descobrindo parcialmente o irmão, acordando-o sem querer por causa do frio. A voz de Kaoru o chamando trouxe Hikaru de volta de suas divagações.

"Não consigo dormir", respondeu antes que qualquer perguntava pudesse ser pronunciada – não era preciso esperar: Hikaru e Kaoru não necessitavam de palavras... nunca. Eles eram a mesma pessoa.

Kaoru sorriu e sentou-se, passando os braços pelo pescoço do gêmeo e apoiando o peito em suas costas nuas. Seu rosto roçou nos cabelos vermelhos do irmão, exatamente como os seus, vermelho no vermelho, duas tintas num único tom, e seus lábios alcançaram o ouvido de Hikaru. "Disso eu já sei. Agora, fala o que eu ainda quero saber."

Hikaru cerrou os olhos e levou suas mãos às de Kaoru, sentindo a pele macia contra a sua, num toque suave e perfeito, como se fossem continuidades de uma mesma essência.

"Kaoru... isso não é... cansativo?"

Os raios de sol se esgueiraram através das cortinas, alcançando seus corpos, mas contra a luz, produziram uma única sombra. Os gêmeos Hitachiin, Hikaru e Kaoru. Próximos. Iguais.

"Aquele que não é Kaoru, Hikaru."

"Aquele que não é Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Você não está cansado de não saber... quem você é?" Hikaru tinha os olhos perdidos na meia-luz. Sempre metade. Sempre parte. Nunca completo. "Você não está cansado de só saber que é você... porque não sou eu?"

"Hikaru... _baka_."

Kaoru se afastou e o gêmeo se virou para acompanhá-lo. Estavam um de frente para o outro agora e uniram suas mãos num aperto fraco. Kaoru sorriu.

"As pessoas se esforçam tanto para serem diferentes... e independentes..." Seus olhos se tocaram, firmes, na ligação que apenas um que também é outro poderia entender. "Mas a verdade é que ninguém está só. E as pessoas precisam umas das outras... para reconhecerem a si mesmos entre os outros... Hikaru."

Os olhos do irmão se desviaram ao ouvirem as palavras do outro, mas não puderam fugir do que dizia. As suas sombras projetadas no piso do chão estavam ali novamente, duas em uma, ligadas pelas mãos.

Mãos que Hikaru sentia nas suas e, uma na outra, estavam frias, mas não as soltaria. Nunca. Porque eram as mãos de Kaoru.

Hikaru voltou os olhos para o irmão e sorriu. "_Gomenasai_... Kaoru." Ele deixou as mãos escorregarem até Kaoru e empurrou-o contra o colchão, deitando-o e unindo seus peitos nus, os corações batendo em uníssono, como um só. "Kaoru... como mais ninguém."

Kaoru abraçou os ombros de Hikaru e apenas continuou deitado sob o seu peso, no lugar que tivera apenas para si desde que nascera – e teria até o último dia de suas vidas. Mas ele entendia perfeitamente o significado das palavras soltas do irmão e, só depois que o gêmeo adormeceu, respondeu-as.

"Hikaru... Não gostaria de ser como mais ninguém... Além de você."

Kaoru se misturou com Hikaru na cama em que dividiam, exatamente iguais, quase espelhados, _idênticos_. E seriam reflexos precisos um do outro para toda a eternidade... Mas Kaoru sabia que, ao acordar e olhar nos olhos de Hikaru, ele se lembraria do que é e do que são.

"Kaoru?"

**x**

_O espelho se torna agora_

_vazio._

_Você._

**

* * *

N/A: **"suas mãos, uma na outra, estavam frias" é o meu trecho favorito de Sagarana, de Guimarães Rosa, embora eu não possa bem ao certo explicar o porquê disso. Mas acho que caiu bem nesses irmãos lindinhos. LOL talvez eu escreva coisas mais longas e felizes e saltitantes com eles. Na verdade, eu pretendia estender um pouco essa fic... mas acho que estou muito atolada de fanfics no momento. Então, não dá pra prometer muita coisa. Espero que tenham gostado! Kissu! 


End file.
